The New Dueling Club
by SportsNightLover
Summary: All the seventh years enter a new dueling club. Takes place in Harry's seventh year, but ignores sixth book. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Author: SportsNightLover

Summary: All characters sign up for a new Dueling club at Hogwarts. Takes place in the seventh year, but ignores sixth book.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter or its characters, and never will.

"Three Chocolate Frogs and three Cauldron Cakes, please," Harry told the witch who pushed the food cart on Hogwarts Express. "Thank you."

He handed one of each to Luna and Neville, they were in his compartment, and kept the rest for himself. Just after he finished his chocolate frog, Ron and Hermione entered, and took the remaining seats.

"I'm starved," Ron said, as he sat down in his seat.

"When aren't you?" Harry asked, while he ate his cauldron cake.

"We're getting close, I think we should change into our robes soon," Hermione said, looking out the window for signs of familiar land.

"But we just got here," Ron complained, but took out his robes anyway.

The train slowed to stop as Hermione and Luna came back into the compartment, after changing into their school robes. Ron, Neville, and Harry had been changed and waiting for so long, that they started talking about quidditch and the chocolate cards they owned.

"We're here," Hermione stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Ron said, joining the crowd waiting to leave, and go to the castle. Hermione just shot him a dirty look, and walked ahead.

"Let's pick this one, Ron," Harry said, appearing from behind Ron.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione all got into one of the thestral driven carriages, and started their journey down to Hogwarts.

"Just like I remembered," Ron said, staring at the towers, huge doors, and tall gate.

"Of course it is, you saw it only two months ago," Hermione said, bracing for the abrupt stop. It was now Ron's turn to send the dirty look.

When the carriages stopped, and they walked through the doors, they were reminded of what Hogwarts looked like from the inside. They saw the candles and torches that littered the walls, the long, moving staircases, and the entrance to the Great Hall. They stopped for a moment, to take in the sight, and then continued on through the large oak doors. All of the students split into four masses of students, one group settled at the Slytherin table, another at the Hufflepuff table, the third at Ravenclaw's, and the last taking seats at the long Gryffindor table.

Harry vaguely noticed that the sorting was going on, figuring that it was a waste of time to listen to people get sorted into different houses. The sorting hat always sang about the same things, and who cared about the little kids anyway. He just kept thinking about how hungry he was, and guessed what would be appearing on his plate in just a few minutes. Three assortments of meat, three side dishes, and three helpings was what he settled on his dinner was going to be.

"Thank god, it's ending," Harry said aloud.

"I like the sorting," Hermione said from his left.

"Of course you do, it's a perfect time to look for people to try and annoy," Ron said from Harry's right.

"For your information, I happen to like it-," Hermione started, but was interrupted by a spoon banging against a goblet.

The rest of the Great Hall fell silent too, as they noticed that Dumbledore was on his feet.

"Welcome, to all the new students, and welcome back, to the returning. I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said, to slight applause. "I am glad to see so many new faces, and so many old, as well. And with that, I shall see you all again at the end of the feast."

With a wave of his wand, food magically appeared, with a few gasps from the first years, and they all started eating. Harry's guesses were right, and he sampled three meats, three side dishes, three desserts, and three helpings of each.

"Hello, all," said a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Hey, Nick," Harry managed to say, forcing down his seconds with help from his pumpkin juice.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked, looking completely confused.

"It's a new year, I'm always happy at the beginning of a new year," Nearly-Headless Nick replied. "Well, I must go scare some of the new students. See you all later."

When they turned back to their food, it had vanished, bringing back the sparklingly clean plates and goblets.

"Oh man, I was in the middle of eating that," Ron said, looking disappointed.

"I think you've had enough," Harry replied, looking at the food still on Ron's face.

"Shh, Dumbledore's about to speak again," Hermione said, shutting them up quickly.

Sure enough, when Harry turned around, he saw that Dumbledore was clearing his throat. All in unison, the conversations and laughter disappeared, and weren't heard until the end of the speech.

"Hello again, all," Dumbledore started, "Now, before I send you all to bed, I would like to say that any students in their seventh year, and seventh year only, will be able to join a short series of practice duels. This is not unlike the dueling club that some of you experienced five years ago, but is a little more dangerous. If you are in your seventh year and are interested, you may attend on September 14th, two weeks from today. It takes place in the Great Hall, and no underage students will be allowed. And with that to think about, it is time to go to bed."

"Is he serious?" Ron asked excitedly after they returned to their common rooms.

"I don't know, but I would join it if were real. Would you?" Harry asked Ron.

"Of course I would," Ron replied, looking a little offended.

"Hermione?" Harry asked turning to the book blocking Hermione from view.

"Yeah, definitely," she said sleepily, obviously having been just awoken from behind the book.

"So then we'll go," Harry ended the conversation. "I'm tired, let's get to bed."

Two weeks later, having barely survived classes, they had a pile of homework, or at least Harry and Ron did, waiting for them to finish.

"Not today," Ron said to his books, as he woke up in an armchair, having fallen asleep doing Professor Sprout's essay on some kind of odd plant.

"Why not, today?" Hermione asked arriving from the girl's dormitory.

"Because we have the dueling thing to do, and because it's a Saturday, Hermione, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Yeah," Harry said, joining the conversation, clearing away his books he didn't bother to put away before going to bed. "Tomorrow will be enough time."

"You have time to today, and you'll do it after lunch," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you're not my mother," Ron said, "I can tell, you don't have red hair."

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry stepped in and said, "I'm hungry let's get some breakfast and stop arguing."

As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that, in addition to the four normal tables, there was an extra long table, kind of like the stage used in the Dueling Club. They ate breakfast wondering what it was going to be used for, and what they would be doing.

At seven, the time to meet, according to the poster in the common room, they went down to the Great Hall, and crowded with the other seventh years. Neville immediately came up to them, looking ready for anything, and not his usual shaking self.

"We should be great in this, Harry, we had practice from the DA," Neville said, letting out a grin. "If I do well in there, I credit it all to you for helping me."

"Er…thanks." Harry said, not knowing how to reply to that.

After Neville left, Ron said, "You now he's right for once, the members of the DA would have an extra advantage, having practiced this very subject for almost a year."

"Ron's right," Hermione helped, "We should do well in this."

"That doesn't help me, considering I taught it, and wasn't learning myself," Harry said, and then remembered that he had to teach himself new spells first. "Maybe it'll help a little."

The doors swung open, to reveal all four heads of houses and Dumbledore waiting for them, with only the newest table behind them. Once everyone was in, and grouped by their houses, they had to pair up with someone. Their partner _had_ to be from another house. All the Slytherins paired up with Gryffindors, finding the perfect chance to attack them and not get into trouble, and the Ravenclaw's paired with the Hufflepuffs. Harry immediately took on Malfoy, wanting to hex him so bad, that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix him. Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkinson, and Ron and Neville split up Crabbe and Goyle. Once they were paired up, and had their wands out, they were to try and stun their partner, just for warm up, of course.

Dumbledore's voice called out, echoing off the walls. "One, get ready. Two, get set. Three, Stun."


	2. Harry's Fights

Author: SportsNightLover Summary: In first chapter Disclaimer: In first Chapter

While everyone was unenthusiastically stunning their partners, Harry did a shield charm when Dumbledore said stun. Malfoy had cast a spell, obviously not a stunning spell, on only the number two. Almost half of the students in the room were stunned, but a few spells missed. Some of the surrounding people looked around at Harry, because his partner was more then just stunned.

Considering that Malfoy's spell was returned to at him ten times the initial power, he was lying on the floor. Harry didn't know what Malfoy's spell was, but it seemed to have been weak, because Malfoy was getting up, with nothing to indicate injury. Fortunately, none of the teachers seemed to have noticed. By the time that McGonagall had followed the student's gazes, Malfoy was already standing, pointing his wand at Harry. Malfoy didn't realize he was being watched, because he was looking at Harry and shooting a spell right at him. Harry easily blocked it, laughing, because he _did_ see McGonagall, and knew that Malfoy would be in a lot of trouble.

Professor McGonagall practically dragged Malfoy out of the Great Hall, probably to her office, while most of the Gryffindors couldn't control their laughter. Harry included.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you, Potter?" Snape asked from behind Harry, making him jump and spin around at the same time. He almost fell of balance, due to seeing his most hated teacher in front of him.

Figuring he shouldn't lie, "To be honest, yes, I do."

Snape most likely was going to give him detention, if it weren't for Dumbledore clearing his throat to bring back everyone's attention.

"Harry, obviously you have no partner so you can just-," Dumbledore stopped. The doors opened, and one of the kids ran out. Dumbledore looked around, and then said, "Ah, yes. Mr. Zabini is now free. I'm sure that he would be a good partner."

Harry looked where Dumbledore's eyes were, and noticed that Zabini was, in fact, partner less. He didn't look too happy that Harry was now going to be working with him, but didn't do anything to stop it. Harry slowly walked over to him, and got ready for more instructions.

He didn't think that Zabini was worth risking detention for, so he just followed the instructions that were given. Blaise however, wanted to get revenge for Malfoy.

Again, while they were supposed to be practicing a small assortment of jinxes, Harry put up a strong shield charm. Blaise had been ready, and dodged his own curse, while already shouting a new one. This time, Harry was hit in the stomach. He flew to the floor, hearing some of the Slytherins laughing behind him.

His head hurt and he thought he had broken his arm, but he determinedly got back up right away.

"Expelliarmus," Harry quickly said, making sure he could do a spell without being blocked. It worked, because Zabini's wand flew to Ron's feet.

Ron quickly picked up the wand, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then dropped it, seeing that Snape was, in fact, glaring at him. Harry muttered a curse that hit Blaise in the shoulder, ripping his shirt and bloodying his arm.

Dumbledore quickly dismissed them before Harry could hurt someone else, telling them that he would announce the date of the next meeting at breakfast. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville caught up with Harry in the common room, asking him to explain in detail what had happened.

"First, I started against Malfoy," Harry explained to them. "He said a spell on two, so I quickly put up a shield charm. It was deflected and hit Malfoy. Next, I was to practice with Blaise. I didn't want any more trouble, but it came to me anyway. He said a curse, which I deflected again, and then he dodged it. He shot another curse at me, and it hit my stomach," he involuntarily rubbed his bruised stomach.

"What happened next?" Ron asked, bouncing up and down on his armchair.

"Well, I got up, disarmed him, and sent a spell at him."

"Did it hit?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded, and pointed at his right shoulder.

"I think he was crying," Dean added, even though they all knew he wasn't.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Ron agreed.

"You know you really shouldn't lie like that. And why are you all so excited about breaking the rules? Harry will probably get into big trouble because of this," Hermione said, not looking up from her homework.

"It was his fault!" Harry defended himself. "He didn't follow the rules. I was going to be nice."

"That's not how you made it seem a minute ago."

"Hermione, give it a rest. Harry was just defending himself. Did you want him to be hit with a spell only Zabini knows?" Ron argued.

"No, but Blaise would have gotten into trouble, not Harry."

"He got what he deserved. And besides, he's a Slytherin, they always get off easy," Ron said, taking out his homework to signal the end of the conversation. Realizing what he was doing, he put his books back and went to bed. "Goodnight Harry."

Dean, Seamus, and Neville had run away at the first hint of a fight. 'Smart,' Harry thought to himself. 'These can sometimes get ugly.'

The next morning, all the Gryffindors were thanking Harry for what they had always wanted to do, attack a Slytherin.

"He started it," Harry yelled over his shoulder to the passing first year, while entering the Great Hall.

After their fourth course was cleared, Dumbledore rose. The hall fell into a deathly silence. It was a little eerie.

"This announcement concerns only the members of the Dueling Club," he began, looking sternly into the audience. "The next meeting will be held on Saturday next week. Again, only seventh years are invited, and underage students aren't allowed," he ended with his usual warm smile, but still had seriousness in his eyes. "With that, enjoy the rest of your day."


End file.
